The Lion Guard: Reflection of the Past
Disclaimer: The song that Nala sings is from Disney's Tarzan. ----It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands, Simba and Kovu were taking a walk to the waterhole to spend quality bonding time together. "Simba.. Were you nervous when you became king?" Kovu asked. "Well Kovu, I was at first, but I just got thought about what my father did and I tried to do it" Simba said. "Really, What did Mufasa do?" Kovu asked. "My father was a good, strong, and wise king, he held love for his family and kingdom above love for himself, even when his own brother betrayed him, Dad didn't want revenge when he told me to come home and take back the throne, When I was Kion's age, he taught me everything I would need to know to become a good ruler. I kept his wisdom and love to this day and I look forward to you and Kiara when you ascend to the throne" Simba said. Finally they made it to the waterhole and settled down, they had just started a discussion about the hyenas when suddenly they heard a familiar noise. They looked up and exchanged a groan when they saw Zazu flying towards them. When Zazu reached them he landed at their feet and bowed deeply. "King Simba, Prince Kovu, I bring a urgent message from Queen Nala" he said breathlessly. "What's the message Zazu?' Simba asked. "Her Majesty thinks that a storm is on its way and requests your immediate presence at Pride Rock" Zazu reported. Simba and Kovu exchanged a glance, Simba sighed "All right Zazu, we're coming" he said. The three of them made their way back to Pride Rock, when they reached it Zazu bowed and made his way to his nest on a ledge near the top of Pride Rock. When Simba and Kovu entered the den, Nala and Kiara immediately came over to them. "Thank goodness you're safe sweetheart!" Nala exclaimed relief in her tone. "Honey, why wouldn't we be safe?" Simba asked as he pressed his muzzle to Nala's cheek comfortingly. "Yeah, the storm hasn't even hit yet" Kovu said as he nuzzled Kiara. Just as he said this, thunder crashed outside, and a bolt of lightning shot across the sky as rain began to pour. From his spot in Kiara's paws, Kion began to cry. "Shh,. It's ok baby". Nala said soothingly, she went over to her children, and laid down next to them. "Mama?, Will you sing to me?" Kion asked. "Of course darling" Nala said. She cleared her throat and started singing. Come stop your crying It will be all right Just take my paw Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry For one so small You seem so strong My paws will hold you Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart '' ' ' ''Always '' '' '' '' When Nala finished singing she gazed at her babies and smiled when she saw that they had fallen asleep, then she glanced at Simba and Kovu and chuckled when she saw that they had fallen asleep also. She sighed, pressed her body against Simba's and joined them in slumber. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics